Websites are hosted by web servers. A web server receives a request concerning for a website and provides a response, often in the form of content such as a web page that can be rendered at a receiving client. Websites can be written in different languages and may be defined by markup language such as hypertext markup language, HTML, and cascaded style scripts, CSS. Websites may also include media such as images, sound clips and video and executable code such as Javascript.
The same part numbers designate the same or similar parts throughout the figures.